Correctional Boot Camp
by BlahImmaBitch
Summary: Bella Swan and her two best friend are quickly label in the small town of Forks as 'The Forks Rebels'. But their new found rep. is only short lived when they're sent to 'Correctional Boot Camp' ...  Full Summery in the story


**BELLA POV**

"Here, B. Kill this," Rose threw the bottle of Tequila to me. It only had a corner left, so I swallowed it in one gulp.

"Damn Bella, you're gonna have a massive headache in the morning," Alice giggled.

It was Friday night and Rosalie, Alice, and I were hanging in Rose's room doing what we did just about every night-getting drunk and/or high. Most of the nights it was both. Tonight, for example, we had 2 bottles of Tequila, a bottle of Jack, a sack of weed, and 2 rolled joints.

"Dammit Rose, pass the weed," Alice got up from her position of the bed and took the white stick from Rose's mouth.

I giggled, "Someones on edge."

Rose's mother was in LA on business, while her dad was in Seattle, just out of Forks, Washington, which is where we all lived.

"Don't listen to Bella," Rose smiled at me, "She's being a bitch again." She joked and they laughed.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the joint from Alice, "You two suck." I inhaled the weed and let it take over my thoughts for a few minutes.

"Well who's up for a drive?" Rose asked with a evil grin on her face as she popped open the bottle of Jack. Alice also had a devious smile, and before I knew it we were walking out to her red convertible. Rose unlocked the doors and got in the drivers seat. Ali took passenger, and I got in back. I didn't mind since I was going to be the one rolling the joints.

Because Rosalie drove like a fucking maniac and Forks was so small, we had driven around town a total of eight times. We were out of booze and it wasn't a pretty situation.

"Oh fuck, did you just have to drink the last of it?" Rosalie was really bitchy when she finished smoking pot and had no Jack to even her out.

"Rosie, there's a twenty-four hour liquor store up the road, we can stop for more, I'm buying," Ali tried, feeling guilty for drinking it all.

"Alice! We are under age, and don't have our fake Ids," She almost growled.

"Dammit! Stop yelling. You're blowing my high," I screamed. "Pull up at the store, you guys distract the cashier and I'll steal the fucking Jack!"

"Sound like a plan to me," Rose smiled and stepped on the gas, running the red light we were at, and soon we were at the store. I went in first and walked to the back. Not a second after I was there did Alice and Rosalie come in laughing and talking loudly like drunk teenagers. I grabbed the Jack and stuck it under my arm, in my jacket. Then I slowly started down one of the isle, faking interest in a random magazine on the shelf.

"Hey!" The cashier yelled. I shot my head up to see him talking to Rose and Ali. I sighed in relief. "You're both 18, right?" He asked them. I made my way closer to the door.

"Sure we are. Well we will be next week" Rose responded in a sexy voice. He looked her up and down for a minute. He must decided on kicking them out because Alice cut him off.

"Please don't kick us out. My friend and I needed a pack of condoms." She blurted out. Rose narrowed her eyes at Alice, and I had to hold back the giggles bubbling up in my throat. I took that as the chance to make my escape. I walked up to the door and took a beep breath. As soon as I stepped through the doors a loud alarm started to go off. I froze and looked back at Ali and Rose. They looked at each other and then started to run at me. I snapped out of it and ran out the door with them on my heels.

"Come back here!" The guy yelled, coming from behind the counter and running after us. By then we were all in the car and backing out. Rose stepped on the gas as soon as we got out of the small parking lot.

"Shit!" Alice yelled. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Me and Rose started laughing and she sped up a little. I passed the Jack back to Ali and she took it with shaking hands.

"Drink up and chill bitch." I smiled and she had the cap off in a second. She took it back,holding it with both hands.

"Don't drink it all from me bitches, or I swear to god we're going back for another!" Rose yelled back at Alice, who in turn stopped drinking and put the top back on.

We pulled up at the small LA Push beach and got out. Soon we were laid out on the sand, completely wasted.

"You ever wondered what it would be like to live in a big city?" I asked out of the blue.

"To find your soul mate and start a family." Alice added.

"And live in a big house and not have to lift a finger." Rosalie sighed.

"We can only hope of getting out of this dull little town, " I said reaching for my jacket and pulling it over my shoulders. I closed my eyes and imagined it:

_I'm living in a huge house in some gorgeous town. I had a loving and_

_handsome husband who was just perfect. We had two wonderful kids_

_who adored us. And life was great. _

I was snapped out of my short dream by the sound of sirens growing closer and closer. I shot up and saw Rose and Ali do the same.

"C'mon!" Alice pulled me to my feet and we raced to her car. We all jumped in and Rose took off. When I turned around I saw the cops behind us.

"Shit, are you fucking crazy?" I screamed.

"I don't know, but we're all going to jail if they catch us. We robbed the store, plus we've been drinking all night!" Rose reasoned.

I started pushing the three bottles under the seats. I took the weed and put it in my pants. I saw Rose putting a small sack of weed in her bra, while Alice was putting two joints in her boots.

"Rose, we gotta pull over. We might get off easy if we serenader, with my dad being the chief and all." I reasoned.

"I know," she sighed and stepped on the brakes.

"Get out with your hand over your heads!" A voice came from the cop car behind us on the speaker.

I opened my door first and stepped out almost falling on my face. I had to grab the door for support. I heard Alice and Rosalie start to giggle and shot them the finger. Next Rose got out slowly putting her hands over her head. Ali was last, but she didn't put her hands up. She walked to the back of the car and put both hands on the trunk. She giggled and said, "Come and get me," in a sing song tune while shaking her hips from side to side before dropping to the ground in a fit of laughter. Rose and I looked at one another and burst into a giggles ourselves. Next thing I knew we were in a holding cell still laughing at nothing in particular.

Finally Rose asked, "Ali,what were you doing back there?" That made me start laughing even harder, remembering the image.

"I don't know!" Ali said and we all laughed even harder.

"Isabella Swan, Alice Brandon, and Rosalie Hale...you've been bailed."

My eyes shot up to a young guy in a uniform. He was cute and didn't look like he could be a day over twenty-five. A evil smile spread across Rosalie's face. "Hmm...I like a man in uniform," she giggled. He opened the cell and Ali and I stepped out, while Rose only stepped to the entry of the cell. She grabbed his tie and pulled him in with her.

"I should warn you that your parents are here," He grinned and raked his eyes over Rose's model-type body.

"I know." Rose giggled and threw him to the floor. She stepped out of the cell and locked him in. We all started laughing and walked out the door. Our laughs was cut off by the angry looks on our parents faces.

Alice rolled her eyes and her mom grabbed her arm. "And the yelling begins." Ali said as they left the building.

"Come! Now!" Rose's dad ordered.

"Bite me!" Rose screamed back and brushed pass him. He went after her and the left through the front door.

When it was my turn I sighed. My mother was there, and she wasn't happy. My dad was at a convention out of town, so I had to deal with her, instead of 'don't-do-it-again-I-love-you' daddy.

"What the hell Bella?" She said angrily.

"Oh, cut the crap Renee!" I stormed out the police station and to the car. I didn't have to turn around to see she was walking right behind me until we went to our respected doors of the car and got in.

"Isabella Swan! In all my years of living,I've never seen anyone behave the way you are. I am really disappointed in you."

"Oh mother," I mocked bitterly. "I'm so ashamed I upset you, because you're the best mom in the world."

"Damn Bella. Do you understand how much damage you've done? The whole town will be talkin about this in the morning!"

"Really! Is that what your biggest concern is 're a sad excuse for a mom." by then we had arrived at home, so I jumped out the car and had the door open when Renee made it to the porch. I stepped in the house and held the door until right before she stepped in and closed the door square in her face. I started up the stairs with a proud grin on my face.

She opened the door, "That was totally uncalled for!"

"You being my 'mom' is totally uncalled for." I shouted back shutting my door with loud bang.

I slung my body across the end of my bed and grabbed my ipod which was sitting on the floor and had falling off my bed. I scrolled through the play list until I found Misery by Maroon 5. It wasn't one of my favorite song but it took an edge off my mood because I could kind of relate to the lyrics. I let the music take over and soon fell into a deep sleep.

**Alice POV**

My mother is going on and on making a big deal out of this bullshit. I was wasted and my head was pounding. All I wanted to do is go to bed, but I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon.

"Alice, I'm really disappointed in you! I thought you'd know better. I thought your father and I raised you better than that."

"Was that before or after he left you for Jim? " I shot back. I saw tears welling up in her eyes and turn my face from her.

"Is that what this is all about? Your dad being gay? If this is a cry for help, Alice I'm here for you, just tell me."

"I don't want your fucking help! " I screamed back at her.

"Watch your mouth! " My mom scowled and then her face soften, "I wanna be there for you if you're really in pain, but I can't do that if you're hiding things from me. I want to help you."

"If you really wanna help me... get your lazy ass up and get a job! Stop living off of dad's money and stop feeling sorry for yourself!" And with that I ran up to my room. I took out my phone, not knowing how long it'll be before mom took it, and text Rose.

_**MY MOM IS KILLING ME! :(**_

I threw my head in my pillows and let out a scream. As soon as I was done my phone vibrated in my hand.

_**YEAH? WELL MY DAD JUST FOUND THE WEED WE WERE SMOKING AFTER HE RAIDED MY ROOM!**_

I frowned and read the text again. If her dad found the weed, he'd put us all in teen rehab for sure.

_**WHAT ! WHAT DID HE SAY?**_

I stared at my phone trying to make the message come faster with my mind. As if it worked my phone vibrated in front of me.

_**HE SAID HE'D DEAL WITH ME WHEN HE GETS OFF THE PHONE WITH THE JUDGE. **_

I sighed.

_**DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING YET?**_

I waited.

_**I HEARD HIM TELL THE JUDGE THAT MONDAY WOULD BE OKAY FOR OUR COURT DAY.**_

Monday?

_**WE HAVE SCHOOL MONDAY.**_

My eyes grew tired and I remembered how wasted I was with a groan.

_**GUESS THEY'RE GOING TO PULL US OUT OR SOMETHING**_

I typed my reply and placed my phone on it's charger and on the bedside tabe.

_**STUPID FORKS! ANYWAY... I'M GOING TO SLEEP, TTYL **_

I heard my phone vibrate one last time but ignored it and went to sleep.

**ROSE POV**

_**GOODNITE :)**_

I texed Alice one last message before tossing my phone to the bedside table but it missed my an inch and fell to the floor. I coudn't bring myself to care enough to pick it up so I just pulled my covers around me a little tighter. I was halfway sleep when my door was kicked in by my dad.

Damn.

"Rosalie Hale! You have alot of talking to do. Let start with the fact that I found weed in your room!"

"Dad! You're killing me here, please drop this until tomorrow." I couldn't hold back the yawn that burst through my lips.

"No! we're going to have this conversation now!" He pulled the covers off of me, and I was as good as deadly then.

"Good luck having a conversation without me listening or talking dad,'cause I'm going to sleep. Have a good fucking time." I raised my upper body only to yank my covers from his hand and laying back down.

"Rosalie, you're giving me a whole new level of pain to suffer."

"Don't worry. Your little girlfriend will make you feel all better when you guys fuck later!" I yelled to him.

"Watch your mouth missy."

"Make me," I sat up while saying this.

He flinched and I continued with a smirk.

"All I have to do is tell mom I don't feel comfortable here with your little girlfriend here and she'll have the both of your heads for lunch." I smiled at him sweetly then. "Turn out the lights on your way out." I ended the conversation with that as I threw my body back down on the soft bed.

I knew I was a bitch and I didn't feel a shade of regret as my dad left the room with his head down. I knew he didn't want me as a daughter, I was a cruel,heartless bitch who would never be loved the way I wish I would. I was my mother's clone and THAT scared the shit out of me.

I layed there looking out the window until my eyes grew heavy and I couldn't stay awake another second.

**BELLA POV**

***MONDAY MORNING***

"About this weekend." My mother was trying to hold her tone. We had been fighting all weekend, and daddy couldn't even shut her up. Although I should have been on my best behavior, that just wasn't me.

So I taunted her. "Shut up, Renee. I bet you hope I go to jail today," I smirked. "Well I do too. Then I don't have to look at my terrible 'mother' who only cares about herself." I looked at her.

"Bella, watch your fucking mouth!" She growled.

"Or you'll what?" I spat.

"Just shut your fucking mouth!" She yelled.

"No! You watch _your_ fucking mouth! You don't care about anything. The only reason you don't want me in jail is because you're scared what people will say about you!"

"Get out of the car Bella!" She screamed.

"Bitch!" I said as I got out.

"12:00!" She yelled and I slammed the door in her face.

"Bella!" Alice screamed running over to me and pulling me into a tight hug. When she finished, Rose smiled,

"Did you see us on the news?" She asked.

"What? No! We were on the news?" I was shocked. I spent so much time arguing with my mother, I didn't watch the news, of course what we did was on the news. Nothing ever happens in Forks.

Alice giggled. "Yeah! Everyone saw it. I mean look around. Everyones talking about us!"

I looked around, and sure enough, everyone was looking our way.

"Oh my God." I covered my mouth. "We're Rebels!" I giggled. Ali and Rose started laughing too.

The bell rang and we all went to homeroom. The day was okay-well up until lunch.

"So I don't know about you two, but I'm totally freaking out. What's gonna happen in court today?" I asked.

"Well-" Rosalie said and both me and Ali looked up at her.

"You know something!" Alice accused.

"OK, so the cops want us in jail... for two years." Both Alice and I gasped. "But, of course my dad is representing us, since he's a lawyer. He talked to some people, and we might get off with only going through a eight month Boot Camp Program _'IF' _we plead guilty." She explained.

"What!" Ali said.

"Well, it's better than prison-" but before I could finish I was cut off.

"Aww...if it isn't the 3 rebels of Fork," Lori and her followers laughed.

"Suck it Lori!" Alice spat.

"Or you'll what?" Lori taunted. "Get drunk? Run me over" She paused. "Kill me?"

It was silent except for the growl that escape Rose's throat. She didn't take shit from anyone.

"You know, if you do one little thing, all three of you are off to jail." her followers laughed with her once more.

"Hear that Blondie," She looked to Rose, who was murdering her soda can. "You're gonna be someones bitch." She snickered.

"That's it!" Rose got up, but before she did anything, Lori was being hit with a metal tray. It took a few seconds to realize I was the one who knocked her out. I got my bag and walked out the cafeteria with both of my friends on my tail.

"What the fuck Bells?" Rose smiled.

"She pissed me off. I had too much on my mind." I said still walking.

We turned the corner, and just my luck, our parents were walking in the front doors of the school.

"Girls." My mom greeted without any emotions on her face. "Come on. The school know you're leaving."

"Aww," I smirked at my mother, "Are you upset the whole towns talking about our 'Wild Night Out'" I teased.

"Not now Bella," She scowled as students slowly started to file out of the cafeteria after the bell rang.

"Don't worry," I snorted. "The whole student body know, it was on the news."

The shocked look that crossed her face showed she knew nothing about the news bit.

"I hope I smiled for the camera," I steped closer to Renee until I was in front of her. "I know how you like 'good impressions'" I smiled brushing past her and out the school.

***IN COURT***

"After reviewing the facts in the case of Forks against Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, and Isabella Swan, I have no choice but to find them guilty." The judge paused for a moment, shuffling papers around in front of him as my heart stopped. "However, given that they are minors, I believe four months of the correctional program with the Seattle recruitment office will be enough to turn these girls around. The sentence is as follows; all three girls are to attend the four month Correction Boot Camp program. As well as reporting to their probation officer once a week. Time and day to be worked out with the officer after ruling. Girls I pray you pay close attention to where your lives are headed. You are far too young to throw them away as you have been. Dismissed."

Alice, Rosalie, and I groaned at the same time. Welp, it was time to shake up this 'correctional boot camp'.


End file.
